Many imaging machines including, for example, fax, copier, printer, scanner device, xerographic device, electrostatographic device generally provide user assistance that indicate one or more error conditions. For example, lights such as small LCD (liquid crystal display) often indicate a variety of error conditions. Typically, a user reads an error code from the LCD, looks up the error code in a machine's user manual, and then calls the manufacturer's toll free help line for an explanation of the code or instructions on what to do to fix the error condition.
FIG. 1 depicts a typical machine 10 connected to a known computer 30 over a bus 32. Machine 10 includes sensors 12 to detect conditions (e.g., paper tray empty). Sensors 12 and machine state flags 14 (e.g., warm up or not ready) describe the state of the machine. Firmware 16 reads the state of the machine and forms an error code number. A code handler 22 of user interface 20 receives the error code and causes it to be displayed on status monitor 24.
Various monitoring systems and machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,016,409; 6,106,088; 6,045,206; 6,000,773; 5,901,286; 5,809,375; 5,802,420; 5,636,032; 5,572,292, 5,305,199; 5,283,613, 5,281,999; 5,016,171; 4,961,088; and 4,496,237.
All documents cited herein, including the foregoing, are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.